You are about to become a mom
by brunawg
Summary: E após 7 meses de casados, Ron e Hermione estavam perto de ganhar o seu primeiro filho. Mas será que estavam prontos? Essa é uma short-fic, "continuação" de You may kiss the bride.


**You're about to become a mom**

**POV – Hermione**

Nem acredito que já se passaram sete meses desde o meu casamento. Parece até que foi ontem. O meu buquê de presas de basilisco, as rosas enfeitando toda a câmara secreta, todos os meus amigos e a minha família presentes e ele, o meu Ronald Weasley. A gravata cor de laranja destacou tão bem nele que foi uma das coisas que mais me emocionou naquele dia, além de todos os presentes felizes pela nossa felicidade e a descoberta de que eu e Rony estávamos esperando o nosso primeiro filho.

_FLASHBACK_

\- Espere aí... – eu disse, afastando um pouco o meu corpo do de Ronald, logo após ter dito o grande Sim para ele, e mirando meus olhos para a minha barriga, onde Ron ainda tinha sua mão – Você disse "nossa futura princesa ou príncipe"?

\- É claro... O Harry me falou. Você está grávida! – ele disse aquilo com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Mas eu? Grávida?

\- Ronald... Como assim o Harry te contou? – me desvencilhei dos braços de Ron e fui até Harry, interrompendo uma conversa animada dele com Gui. – Harry, você virou médico por um acaso? Tá com visão de raio x?

\- Eu... O quê? – Harry me olhou, perplexo, desviando o olhar confuso logo em seguida para Ron, que veio parar do meu lado.

\- É... Porque como você pode saber que eu estou grávida se nem eu sei disso?

\- Mas... A Ginny não te falou?

\- Por que é que ela também saberia disso? – eu perguntei. Já estava ficando nervosa com tudo isso.

\- Porque... Ginny! Você não contou a Mione? – perguntou Harry, quando Ginny se aproximava de nós.

\- Contar o que? – perguntou Ginny, olhando confusa para nós três, todos com caras assustadas e perplexas.

\- Que eu estou esperando um filho, apenas isso! – eu disse, um pouco mais alto do que eu queria.

\- EU NÃO ACREDITO! Mais um Weasley na família! – disse a Sra. Weasley correndo em nossa direção, abraçando eu e Ron muito forte.

\- Caramba, vocês têm que parar de combinar comemorações diferentes para os mesmos dias... Assim fica sem graça. – disse George, uma mão no ombro de Ron.

\- Gente... Calma! Eu... Eu não sei se estou realmente grávida. Como vocês acham que eu posso... – eu ia continuar a falar, mas Ginny me interrompeu.

\- Ora, Hermione, ligue os pontos... Você comeu apenas os bolinhos da minha mãe e do nada, desmaia sem querer.

\- Depois – continuou Harry – Você é abraçada por mim e vomita por ter achado enjoado o cheiro do meu perfume.

\- Filha... – a minha mãe chegou perto de mim e depositou um beijo carinhoso (até demais) em minha bochecha. – Você está grávida... Não acredito que vou ter um neto!

\- Mas... Gente, isso tudo não são, necessariamente, sintomas de gravidez... Existem muitas outras coisas...

\- Hermione, para de ser inteligente demais. Você está grávida. Fique feliz com isso – finalizou Ginny.

\- Mas é verdade! Podem ser muitas outras coisas que eu tenho...

\- Então tá! Vamos ver isso agora mesmo. – disse Ron, decidido, segurando uma de minha mãos e aparatando.

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

\- Mione? Tá tudo bem? Tá sentindo alguma coisa? – perguntou Ron, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

\- Desculpe... Está tudo bem sim.

\- Tem certeza? – perguntou ele novamente, ainda preocupado. – Por que, sabe... Estamos no hospital já e eu tenho certeza que a Srta. Masters nos ajudaria...

\- Ron... – olhei para ele, colocando uma de minhas mãos sobre o seu rosto, as bochechas sardentas me fazendo sorrir – Eu estou ótima. E de qualquer forma você sabe que Masters não pode nos ajudar agora. Ela está com Ginny e Harry na sala de parto neste momento.

\- 'Ia 'One! Pap'! – exclamou James, sentado no colo de Ron.

James Sirius Potter era o primeiro filho de Harry Ginny. Já havia completado um ano de idade um mês atrás e falava algumas poucas palavras. Mas o talento dele vinha dos dois parentes que Harry e Ginny lhe nomearam: James Sirius era, de fato, tão maroto quanto seu avô fora.

\- Já já nós vamos ver o seu pai, tá? – respondeu Ron. – Será que a Masters ainda vai demorar?

\- Não, Sr. Weasley – disse Masters, aproximando-se de nós enquanto tirava uma das luvas de sua mão e sorria para nós dois – Os Potter's mandaram-me chamar vocês dois para conhecerem o seu novo afilhado.

Dito isso, Ron, com James em seu colo, e eu nos levantamos das cadeiras na sala de espera e fomos andando por um corredor largo e imenso, seguindo Masters até o novo quarto para onde Ginny havia sido transferida.

Logo de cara senti a alegria invadida no ambiente quando avistei Harry com um sorriso tão largo quanto no dia em que descobriram que estavam esperando James. Ron fechara a porta e logo colocava James no chão, que correu desengonçado até Harry e segurou forte em uma de suas pernas.

\- 'Mãozinho, Pap'? – perguntou ele, os olhinhos virados para cima enquanto encarava Harry.

\- É o seu irmãozinho sim, James. – respondeu Ginny, que segurava o novo filho no colo com um sorriso tão ou até mais largo que o de Harry. – Você quer ver?

Com um maneio forte de confirmação, James esperou que Harry o pegasse no colo para ele poder ver o irmão logo em seguida. Eu me aproximei mais da cama, ficando do lado oposto no qual Harry estava, sendo seguida por Ron que agora segurava minha mão, também admirado com o que acontecia.

\- James... – foi dizendo Harry para o filho. – Esse é o seu novo irmãozinho.

Ginny deixava escapar algumas lágrimas sobre sua bochecha também sardenta, mas permanecia com o sorriso escancarado. Ela deixou que o filho mais velho segurasse na mão delicada do filho mais novo.

\- Maior! – exclamou James, notando uma pequena diferença de tamanho da mão dele para a do novo irmão. – Sô maior pap'!

Todos nós demos uma risada enquanto Harry concordava com o garoto.

\- Já escolheram um nome, então? – perguntou Ron, olhando de Ginny para Harry com curiosidade.

\- Bom... Eu estou de acordo com aquele, Harry. – respondeu Ginny, direta.

\- Então... Ron, Mione... Este é Albus Severus Potter.

Uma exclamação saiu de mim quando escutei o nome. Definitivamente a família dele estava indo longe.

\- Uma homenagem e tanto, não é? – disse Ron, passando uma de suas mãos em minhas costas.

\- É sim. Ficou maravilhoso, Harry... Dumbledore ficaria honrado. – eu respondi, sorrindo. Esses dois tinham uma perspicácia e criatividade para nomes, que olha...

\- Agora falta você, não é? – disse Ginny, de repente.

\- Ora, mas o nosso só nasce daqui algumas semanas. – disse Ron, sorrindo aliviado. Eu sabia que essa expressão era pura fachada.

Ron passava os dias mais ansioso do que eu. A todo momento perguntava se eu queria alguma coisa, se precisava de ajuda com algo...

\- É... Mas está perto, cara. – obrigada, Harry, melhore mesmo essa situação do Ronald.

\- Nós estamos prontos. – eu intervi, sorrindo para os três. – Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Uma súbita vontade me ocorreu de ir ao banheiro, mas antes que eu pudesse chegar à porta, senti um líquido vazar em minhas pernas. Mas ora, eu não estou descontrolada assim com a minha vontade de ir ao banheiro! Mas...

\- HERMIONE! – exclamou Ginny, me fazendo virar. O meu rosto devia estar com uma expressão tão perplexa quanto a que Ron denunciava em seu rosto quando veio em minha direção.

\- Meu deus, Hermione! Você sempre conseguiu chegar ao banheiro... Porque isso hoje?

\- Ronald, a bolsa da sua esposa rompeu! – disse Ginny, exasperada.

**POV – RONALD**

Oi? Eu ouvi mesmo o que a minha irmã disse?

\- Mas... Não pode... A data era para a próxima semana e...

\- Ron, essas coisas acontecem! – Ginny dizia, a voz já nervosa e excitada. – Harry, vá chamar a Dra. Masters!

Observei Harry sair apressado do quarto, ainda com James nos braços, enquanto eu segurava um dos braços de Hermione. Como ela podia estar prestes a ganhar esse bebê? Esses curandeiros e médicos, não conseguem nos explicar nada direito...

_FLASHBACK_

CRAP

De repente estávamos dentro da clínica maternidade St. Mungus.

\- O que estamos fazendo aqui?! – perguntou Hermione.

\- Vamos resolver isso agora mesmo, Mione... – eu respondi, enquanto me dirigia até a recepção que estava a apenas alguns passos de nós.

Neste pequeno caminho percebi que eu atraia alguns olhares, assim como Hermione. E logo de cara percebi que isso tudo se devia ao fato de eu ainda estar com o smoking do casamento e ela ainda com o vestido de noiva. E linda, como sempre.

\- Er... Boa tarde, senhora – comecei a falar para a jovem, aparentemente da mesma idade minha e de Hermione, que estava atendendo na recepção – Senhorita, me desculpe... Bom, eu queria saber como podemos descobrir se minha noi... Esposa! Bom, se a minha esposa está grávida.

Olhei para Hermione, que estava ao meu lado segurando uma de minhas mãos, por um curto instante, e percebi um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

\- Bom, senhor... Senhora. Você pode ir até a sala 25 deste mesmo andar. A Srta. Masters vai logo até lá para poder ajudar os senhores com essa informação.

\- Obrigada... – olhei por um instante ao redor da mesa, procurando alguma identificação. Mas, percebendo que não havia, apenas sorri e acenei e logo eu e Mione estávamos rumando pelo corredor até a sala indicada.

Logo que entramos, nós dois sentamos em duas cadeiras em frente a uma mesa. Alguns papeis estavam sendo escritos com algumas frases graças às canetas de repetição rápida que estavam ali.

A espera foi tão grande e ansiosa que eu me peguei lendo algumas coisas dos papéis (autorizações, atestados, procedimentos cirúrgicos...) e até olhando alguns retratos que se moviam sobre a mesa.

Até que, finalmente, ela chegara.

\- Boa tarde Sr e sra...?

\- Weasley, Dra. Masters. – apressou-se Hermione, dando um sorriso à Dra enquanto eu apertava nervosamente a mão dela.

\- Então... A secretária me informou que vocês estão querendo saber se a Sra. – ela lançou então um olhar direto a Mione – está grávida, certo?

Nós dois apenas maneamos a cabeça, em um sinal de concordância.

-Nós podemos nos deitar ali, Sra. Weasley, que vamos verificar com esse procedimento proveniente dos trouxas, para ter uma ideia certa sobre isso. Tudo bem?

\- Sim, tudo...

\- Por favor, então... – disse Masters.

Hermione então levantou-se e foi até a maca estendida em um canto da sala. Hermione então baixou a sua calcinha, tirando e segurando-a em uma de suas mãos, enquanto se deitava.

\- Ainda bem que esse vestido não é tão volumoso, não é?

A doutora deu uma breve risadinha, e Hermione a imitou, porém de uma forma mais nervosa. Ela então pegou um líquido e começou a passar em algum local por baixo do vestido de Mione, e ela apenas fechou os olhos, com um pouco de força. Sorrateiramente eu me levantei e segurei a mão de Hermione que estava livre. Virando a cabeça em direção a mim, ela sorriu e apertou sua mão contra a minha.

Não era só ela que estava nervosa porque o gesto dela foi repetido por mim.

\- Bom, eu vou passar este equipamento sobre a região que eu apliquei o produto e, ali naquela tela irá aparecer a imagem que o aparelho está captando dentro de você, tudo bem?

Olhando de Hermione para mim, a doutora sorria tranquila. Como ela podia estar tão tranquila assim? Hermione apenas acenou positivamente com um gesto de cabeça, e eu repeti o gesto, aguardando a imagem aparecer.

De repente um barulho ritmado começara a sair do aparelho, enquanto no visor aparecia uma imagem preta e branca, bastante difusa. Comprimindo os olhos eu tentava entender o que eu estava vendo na imagem, e Hermione, eu senti, apertava cada vez mais a minha mão.

\- Aqui... – disse a Dra., enquanto apontava o seu dedo para um ponto no meio da tela. – É onde está o filho de vocês.

Mas como aquilo pode...?

\- Vou deixar os dois a sós... – ela disse, levantando da cadeira e indo até a porta. – Volto daqui uns 10 minutos, preciso ver como está uns dois bebês recém-nascidos por aqui. Parabéns a vocês dois.

Eu estava... Perplexo. Petrificado. E Hermione estava... Chorando.

\- Mione... Está tudo bem? – perguntei, preocupado. Podiam ser lágrimas de tristeza, não é? Vai entender essas mulheres...

\- Sim, está – ela soltou a minha mão por instante para limpar as lágrimas e em seguida segurou de novo, agora olhando para mim com um sorriso no rosto. Como ela era linda... – Ron... Vamos ter...

\- É... Vamos ter um filho.

Será que eu estou preparado para isso?

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

\- Sra. Weasley, por favor... Sente-se aqui e vamos levá-la até a suíte reservada

A Dra. Masters acabara de aparecer trazendo uma cadeira de rodas junto dela. Hermione se acomodou ali, enquanto ela direcionava a cadeira pelo corredor, até umas cinco portas de onde nós estávamos. Eu segurava a mão de Mione e ela a apertava, e vez ou outra me olhava, apreensiva. Eu respondia com um sorriso que eu ouso dizer que ela tenha percebido estar um pouco nervoso.

\- Deite-se, Hermione – disse ela, enquanto ajudava um curandeiro estagiário a colocá-la na cama – Vou verificar a dilatação agora... Hmm, sete centímetros. Não vai demorar muito, acredito. Daqui a pouco eu retorno para verificar novamente – ela ia tirando as luvas que usava e jogando num lixo descartável ali. – Sr. Weasley, Hermione provavelmente vai sentir dores das contrações em intervalos ritmados, sequenciais... É importante que o senhor faça o possível para deixá-la calma nos intervalos e durante as contrações, tudo bem?

\- Ok... Certo

\- Vai dar tudo certo. Logo mais eu volto.

E, dizendo isso, ela saiu.

Uma cadeira estava ali, próxima à cama que Hermione estava. Nossas mãos se entrelaçaram de forma apertada, tanto que as mãos não tardaram a suar, tamanho o meu nervosismo.

\- Ron – Hermione me chamou, a voz calma, mas a respiração um pouco acelerada, porém ritmada – Você está bem?

\- Hermione, como você pode estar me perguntando isso? Quem está sofrendo aqui é você e eu não posso fazer nada! – respondi, nervoso, me levantando e começando a andar de um lado para o outro – Eu nem trouxe as coisas do bebê para cá! Tenho que ir...

\- Calma cara. Já está tudo aqui.

Harry adentrou o quarto, uma bolsa grande (a bolsa do nosso bebê) em uma das mãos e na outra mãos ele segurava a mão de James.

\- Mas... Como...?

\- Bom, fui buscar, é claro. Você não pode deixar Hermione sozinha agora – ele chegou perto dela e passou a mão em seus cabelos, sorrindo, e logo depois veio até mim dando um tapa em um de meus ombros. – Vocês vão ficar bem. Mais tarde eu volto com Ginny... Preciso ir pra lá.

\- Harry... – eu me adiantei quando ele estava abrindo a porta.

\- Você vai se sair bem... Depois desse, o próximo vai ser moleza.

Próximo? Como assim próximo? Harry deu uma risada com a minha reação. Muito engraçado, Potter.

\- Boa sorte, Mione... Ron. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Dizendo isso, Harry saiu e fechou a porta.

\- RON! – Mione exclamou na cama, e eu fui correndo ao seu encontro. Ai Merlin! Ela estava um pouco mais curvada, com uma das mãos sobre a barriga grande.

**POV – Hermione**

Que dor horrível! Contrações... Pra que? O parto já vai ser tão doloroso quanto isso.

A cada cinco minutos uma nova contração tomava conta de mim, e em resposta eu exclamava de dor; Ron, tentando manter a calma, apenas segurava minha mão e me dizia para manter a calma e respirar. Passaram-se umas três horas, pelo que parecia a meu ver, quando a Dra. Masters reapareceu no quarto.

\- Vamos ver, então... – ajeitando as luvas em suas mãos, ela novamente verificou a dilatação e com um sorriso largo no rosto, eu soube antes mesmo de ela dizer as palavras.

\- Dez centímetros. Vocês vão virar papais já já – tirando novamente a luva e jogando na lixeira, ela se encaminhou até a porta – Jerry, espero vocês na sala de parto 9. Sr. Weasley, me acompanhe para colocar a roupa adequada.

\- Mas... – Ron me olhou, um ar de preocupado. Sim, eu também não quero que você me deixe.

\- É só por um minuto. Logo vamos vê-la novamente. – respondeu a doutora, entendendo a situação, e Ron correu com ela para a direção oposta enquanto Jerry arrastava a maca até outro corredor.

Por todo o caminho, ouvi muitos gritos, e choros finos de crianças. Meus olhos lacrimejaram e eu estava novamente desmoronando em lágrimas. Nosso filho vai nascer. Meu e de Ron.

\- Sra. Weasley, vou lhe dar essa injeção, e logo após vamos começar o trabalho, tudo bem? – Jerry, o enfermeiro, me olhava com calma. Eu acenei positivamente. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Após dizer essas palavras, Masters e Ron apareceram novamente, ambos preparados para o trabalho de parto. Ele logo veio em minha direção, segurando a minha mão com força, e eu percebi que seus olhos lacrimejavam levemente.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem... – eu disse a ele, o olhando e dando um sorriso em uma tentativa de tranquilizar a ele. E a mim também.

\- Eu sei que vai... Estamos juntos. – ele respondeu.

E nada poderia ter me deixado mais confiante do que suas últimas palavras antes de toda a concentração ser voltada a mim, e à minha incrível força (que eu mal sabia ter), e à minha vontade de ver o nosso filho.

E o choro logo tomou conta do aposento.

Masters levou o bebê (nosso bebê), para um canto, lavando e enrolando-o em uma pequena coberta, e logo trazendo para nós novamente.

\- Parabéns, é uma menina. – disse Masters.

Eu só podia sorrir, e Ron fazia o mesmo, junto com as lágrimas que desciam introladas em seu rosto.

\- Já escolheram um nome? – perguntou Jerry.

\- Hum... – Ron pensou por um breve momento e em seguida mirou seu olhar para mim, sorrindo. – Que tal, Rose?

E com as lágrimas em meus olhos, eu sorri e dei o primeiro beijo (de muitos) no rostinho da nossa Rose Weasley.

**POV – 3ª pessoa**

Os quartos conjugados pareciam mais uma grande festa. Ginny mantinha o pequeno Albus em seu colo enquanto seus pais, Molly e Arthur, contavam sobre o dia em que cada um de seus filhos nascera.

No outro quarto encontrava-se Hermione, deitada na cama com Harry ao seu lado. Os dois sorriam enquanto conversavam; de pé, ao lado de Hermione, estava Ron com a pequena Rose em seus braços, que já dormia tranquilamente.

\- E aí, daqui alguns meses podemos esperar outro? – indagou Harry, olhando para Hermione, que ria junto com ele.

\- Quem sabe... – respondeu Ron, sonhador, ainda observando a filha nos braços.

\- Ronald Weasley... – Harry se levantou, foi até o lado do amigo e deu um tapinha nas costas dele. – Vou confessar que essa tal de Rose Weasley vai acabar fazendo uns milagres, hein?

Hermione sorriu mais ainda, continuando a observar a cena.

Passado algum tempo, todos os parentes de Hermione e Ron tendo visitado ambos Rose e Alvo, o casal Weasley ficara sozinho no quarto.

A pequena Rose estava deitada em um canto, dormindo mais uma vez, e Ron e Hermione estavam juntos, na cama.

Sem trocarem palavras, apenas os olhares e expressões, ambos se olharam antes de passarem a mirar Rose dormir tranquila. E foi ali, naquele momento, depois de terem recebido Rose ao mundo, que ambos Ron e Hermione perceberam que eles poderiam enfrentar um batalhão de trasgos, gigantes e comensais da morte; seriam capazes de enfrentar o pior dos males possível por aquela pequena pessoa, e pela família que eles começaram a construir.


End file.
